1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable keyboards for tablet computers.
2. Related Art
Tablet computers or tablets, such as the Apple® iPad® tablet computer, have grown in popularity. Such tablet computers are often thin, rectilinear computers with a broad touch screen that can offer media viewing and user input through a graphical keyboard. Such tablet computers can also have a patterned magnet array to magnetically attach to a cover. Such magnetic connection is often a unidirectional connection or only providing a connection in a single direction or orientation.
Tablet computers risk damage from dropping because their small size and light weight promote mobility and holding. Often, the tablet computer has a slim, streamline case that is aesthetically pleasing but difficult to grasp and hold. User's often supplement the tablet computer with a case or folio to protect the screen and the tablet computer. Such cases or folios can often enclose or envelope the back, edges, and front perimeter of the tablet computer. Other cases can grip or pinch the tablet computer.
Typing or keyed entry on the tablet computers can be difficult due to the lack of haptic or tactile response of the graphical keyboard, and the large amount of space required by the graphical keyboard leaves a small viewing area. User's often supplement the tablet computer with a wireless keyboard to facilitate typing or keyed entry. Such wireless keyboards can also be incorporated into the case or folio. Again, such cases or folios can often enclose or envelope the back, edges, and front perimeter of the tablet computer. Alternatively, such keyboards can have a tray to receive the tablet computer thereon
Such tablet computers are often used in a landscape orientation (i.e. with the length or longer dimension horizontally oriented) for viewing media. In addition, such tablet computers can be used in a portrait orientation (i.e. with the width or narrower dimension horizontally oriented) for reading text or electronic books. The above described cases and/or keyboards often do not readily lend themselves to prolonged holding or reading, and are often removed by the user for such activity.